The legend of ZELDA Darkness is a lie
by sqyro
Summary: what if the only why for the hero of time to save Hyrule was to find the Goddess of Darkness and get her to help him but instead of the goddess what if it was a young girl that lives with skull kids, will Link find the goddess in time to save zelda once more and will this strange girl that lives in the lost woods help read to find out Link x OC


**god it's been a long time since i submitted a fanfic here XD lol well i hope you like it **

* * *

**The legend of ****ZELDA ****Darkness is a lie**

**Chapter one: the celebration**

_It was a cold winter morning in the kingdom of Hyrule, it was that cold that you could even see your own breath right in front of you, but the cold didn't bother anyone, everyone was too busy enjoying their peaceful morning just preparing for what the day would give them, but today is a very special day, today is the day the kingdom of Hyrule was saved by the goddess chosen hero and to show their gratitude the princess decided to have a big celebration on this very day which everyone was invited to, all of Hyrule was getting ready for the big day ahead of them._

"_My lady!" Zelda was startled awake by the sound of her subject calling her and slamming her bedroom door open "my lady, it's time to wake up you have a big, big, big day ahead of you so it's time for you to raise and shine so we can prepare you for this spectacular day" the Hylian maid said with excitement, Zelda sat up in her bed and smiled at her subject "thank you Lillian please prepare my morning bath for me" the Hylian maid named Lillian smiled over at her princess "as you wish my lady" and with that said Lillian bowed and walked to Zelda's bathroom to do what she was asked, with a smile Zelda turned her heard to look out the window to see all of her loyal subjects having fun preparing for the celebration, Zelda looked over to her right and see a bunch of children playing in the fresh fallen snow "today will be a day that never will be forgotten" with a smile Zelda turned her head back and looked over to see Lillian come out of the bathroom "your bath is ready my lady" Zelda gave Lillian a small nod Lillian smiled at her princess "is there anything else my lady" Lillian asked with a smile "no there is nothing else I need, but if there is I shall call for you" and with that said Zelda departed her bedroom and entered her bathroom to have her bath._

_Today was the day, the day that everyone will go and have a big celebration in castle town, castle town a place that was full of kind people that were all very excited to be having a celebration, yes a celebration to remind everyone that the dark times were over and there wasn't anything to worry about, yes a big celebration indeed "link!" the said boy was broken out if his thought's to come face to face with two of the children from his village "morning Colin, morning Kukiel how are you both this cold morning" link greeted them "pretty good" they both replied "well that's nice to know" link chuckled "hey link aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the big day?" Kukiel asked "yeah aren't you going to the castle today?" Colin asked with confusion written on his face "yes I am but I don't really have anything nice to wear" link said with a crooked grin "well why didn't you say so" the three of them turned their heads around to see Kina and Ilia standing in front of them "morning lady's" link said with a smile "don't morning lady's us Link, you should have told us you didn't have something nice to wear" Ilia said with a little bit of anger in her voice, link put his hands up in defence "I'm sorry okay I just didn't want to bother you girls, you both looked busy getting stuff ready to take to castle town, so I just thought I should keep my mouth shut" link looked at them with apologetic stare, Kina sighed "okay we have a bit of time to fix up one of you old tunics" Ilia nodded in agreement "yeah we do" Ilia turned her gaze back to links "okay go and get one of your tunic's so we can fix it and make it look appropriate for the celebration" Ilia said with a small smile on her face._

_Link did what the girls told him to do and so with that done with the girls go and start to fix links hero's tunic that he got from the Faron wood's light spirit, while Link was in his thought's Colin and Kukiel were going through his stuff to see if there was anything nice he could wear for the big day "hey Colin look at these" Kukiel called over "what is it?" Colin asked, Kukiel lifted up her hand to show Colin a necklace with blue scale and some other stuff attached to the string "isn't it pretty" Kukiel asked "it sure is…HEY! Why doesn't link wear that to the celebration" Colin said, Kukiel gave Colin a nod and went back to finding some other stuff for Link to wear, in the end Kukiel and Colin only found two red earrings and the necklace "do you think this will do" asked Kukiel "yes I do and plus this is really all links got besides Ilia's Charm that Ilia gave him it is all he's got" Colin replied "true, well then let's go and show these to Ilia and Kina and see is they agree" Kukiel suggested, with a nod the both of them left Links home and went to find Ilia and Kina._

_Zelda was sitting at her dresser while Lillian brushed her long blond hair for her "my lady you look beautiful as always" Lillian commented "way thank you Lillian that's very nice of you to say, but please I'm not that beautiful" Zelda replied with a small smile and with a light blush on her face "what are you saying my lady, you are a lot more beautiful than I am my lady, you shouldn't doubt yourself" Lillian said while putting the brush down "oh Lillian you haven't got a bad bone in your body do you, and don't doubt yourself ether you are just as beautiful as any girl out there" Zelda said "oh thank you my lady that really has made my day, know how would you like your hair done today" Lillian said while getting everything ready "anything fine Lillian" Zelda replied with a smile "well then I have something in mind that you might like" Lillian smiled._

_After Lillian was done doing Zelda's hair she moved back to look over her work, with a nod to herself, she then spoke "what do you think my lady" Zelda turned her head to look into the mirror "oh Lillian it looks beautiful" Zelda complemented, while Zelda was looking at what Lillian had done Lillian started to pack up and put away all of the stuff she got out that she didn't use._

_Zelda just loved how Lillian did her hair; her long blond hair was platted over her shoulder with some small flowers pined to it, her fringe was brushed neatly covering her forehead, her side bangs were tied in a pink ribbon and were curled at the bottom, in Zelda's eyes Lillian did a beautiful job "my lady" Zelda was brought out of her thought when she heard Lillian call for her "yes" Zelda said while turning her head to look over at Lillian "I've um been making something lately and um well to put it simply" she walks over to Zelda and hands her a white medium sized box, Zelda looks at the box with a surprised look on her face "Lillian-" before Zelda could finish Lillian spoke "please open it" Zelda looked up at Lillian then back at the box, Zelda turned around and put the box on her dressing table and opened it, Zelda's eyes widen there in the box was a beautiful light pink silk dress with light blue flowers sown into it "do you like it my lady" asked Lillian "like, it's beautiful Lillian you really shouldn't have really this is too much even for me, I love it" Zelda said with happiness in her voice "well I have picked my dress, Lillian will you help me put it on" Zelda asked while getting up, Lillian's eyes widen "of cause my lady" with a smile on Lillian's face she grabbed Zelda's new dress and helped Zelda get ready._

_Meanwhile Link was looking for his good boots that he placed somewhere "god damn it were are they" he muttered "link are you done yet, it will soon be time for us all to leave" Ilia told him while watching him run around looking for his boots "I can't find my boots" link yelled "are these the boots you're talking about" Ilia said while holding the boots in her hand, Link stoped and looked over to Ilia and then at the boots in her hand, his eyes widen "yes that's them, but where were they?" Link asked while rushing over to Ilia and grabbing his boots "they were right in front of the door link" she said with a look saying how stupid you are "well excuse me for trying to keep up with everyone" Link said while hoping around trying to put his boots on "hey were ready to leave now" Kukiel said while opening the door, Ilia turned around to face Kukiel "okay we'll be right there sweetie" Ilia said with a smile, Kukiel smiled back and walked back out of the house "so when did you start taking acting like a mother hmm" linked asked while putting his hat back on "w-what are you taking about link" Ilia asked with a small blush on her face "well the way you just acted towards Kukiel was like a mother" link said while walking to the door "what is that supposed to mean" Ilia asked with a little hint of anger "what I'm just complementing you" link turned to face Ilia with a grin on his face "you'll make a great mother someday" Ilia went bright red after link finished his complement "w-w-whatever" Ilia said, she stormed out of links house with a bright red blush on her face 'stupid link' she thought as you stopped and stood by her father "Ilia what's wrong" asked mayor Bo "nothing father" Ilia answered then she hoped in the back of the carriage were Kina sat "what took you so long Ilia" Kina asked "Link couldn't find his boots" Ilia replied "i see" Kina answered, once link was ready and on his crimson loftwing he turned to mayor Bo and said "Epona knows the way to the castle so you won't need to worry too much about controlling her, if you need me I'll just be above you all so just whistle and I'll fly down okay" mayor Bo nodded and waited for link to take off, once link took to the sky mayor Bo made a clicking sound that made Epona start to move._

_Once Zelda was ready for the celebration she went to the throne room to see if she could help with anything but alas she was not needed "my dear what is the matter" Zelda turned her head to see her father Gaepora walking in "oh it's nothing father I just wanted to help with the preparation's but it looks like I'm not needed" Zelda said with a sad tone in her voice "my dear there's nothing to worry about so please don't worry too much and just relax today is a special day for all of us including link, you declared this special day just for him didn't you" Gaepora said while smiling down at his daughter "your right father today is the day link saved our world and the day skyloft became part of Hyrule again" Zelda said with a smile "and the day Hylians and Humans can live together once more" Zelda was now exited to see link once more "I can't to see link again" she whispered to herself, Gaepora smiled at Zelda's little whisper and then right then the sound of the gate's bell was heard it was time, it was time to celebrate the day the hero of legend saved their world._


End file.
